Heart of Demons
by Everqueen
Summary: Sequel of Truths Revealed. The Tentai is given a new mission, who is this new demon that is helping them, what history does she have with Hiei and why is Yusuke tonguetied?


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
HEART OF DEMONS!  
  
Koenma cowered back from the iritated, screaming female in front of him. The small female wind demon was pissed, that much was obvious. 'Man, if looks could kill. I'm too important to die, doesn't she know this?'  
  
Apparently the woman didn't know it, or flat out didn't care. Koenma cut off her tirade "Mira, please calm down." Silence reigned in the room as her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath, her eyes still throwing daggers at him. When she did speak her voice was quiet and deadly "Calm down? You want me to calm down. I have always respected you, Lord Koenma, but I am beginning to see why other Reikai Tentai always call you an idiot. This position was offered to me, not forced on me, like your precious Urameshi. I can quit at any time, don't forget that."  
  
She leaned over his desk, holding herself up with her hands on the edge of said desk, over the towering stacks of papers "I have not killed that worthless bastard demon only for one fact, he works for you. But you were told when I started that I would not work with him at all and now you are here trying to force me into it, with another of your "the world will end if you don't" speeches. I refuse to be part of this. Get someone else to help team Urameshi on this, I refuse. I will never work with him." Her red eyes glared daggers at Koenma, who, with more courage then he felt, returned her gaze.  
  
"I figured you would feel that way, Mira, but we need you. You are the only wind master powerful enough working for me to help the team. I would pull him off this assignment, send him on a single mission, but we need his help too." She narrowed her eyes at him "I don't care." Koenma shook his head and pulled a picture out of a file and put it down on the table in front of her. A young looking demon stared up at her with eyes that matched hers. She stared, open mouthed, at the picture for the longest time, her eyes drinking in the black and purple spiky hair, the mouth curled upwards in a charming grin. Red eyes, that he inherited from both is parents, seemed to laugh with delight. Mira would know that face anywhere. She looked up at the small god of death.  
  
"He died." Koenma shook his head "No, he didn't"  
  
"BULLSHIT. I WAS THERE WTIH HIM, HELD HIM IN MY ARMS, CRIED IN FURY AND PAIN AS THE LAST BREATHE PASSED HIS SMALL LIPS. HE IS DEAD, KOENMA." Tears started to leak from her eyes and she stared at her employer who looked away.   
  
"He went into hibernation, to preserve his energy, it's a habit of his father's that he seems to have inherited. After you buried him, he was found by some Youki that took him in to their group and have raised him." Mira stared across the desk, eyes wide, seemingly unaware of the tears that streamed down her face. "He is alive?"  
  
Koenma nodded "And he is after his parents, for abandoning him." Mira jerked back, as if smacked "I didn't abandon..." Koenma cut her off "I know, anyone could have made that mistake. However, we can't say the same thing for his father." Fire flew back into Mira's eyes and she growled "Which is why I won't work with him or the rest of Team Urameshi."   
  
Koenma shook his head "He has changed, Mira. At least on the inside, his attitude is still in place, but his heart has adapted. You would not believe the impossibly strict code he lives by now. Plus he found his sister."  
  
Mira frowned "He found her?" Koenma nodded "Then the jagan worked." Koenma gave a small smile and she continued "Well, good for him. I wish him good tiddings in the rest of his miserabley long life."  
  
She turned from the desk and stormed to the door, Koenma's voice stopping her "Only the two of you can save Kela." She stopped, her head bowing. Koenma hated doing it, using her maternal instincts against her, but this was getting desperate, plus he needed her cooperation before team Urameshi showed up, which would be very soon.  
  
She was silent for a long time, standing there, staring at the door. Koenma was nervously flittering his pacifier in his mouth, from one side to the other. Her voice was low and defeated, causing Koenma to wince slightly in guilt "Fine, I will do this with the hope of saving Kela."  
  
She turned to Koenma, her eyes cold and unfeeling, which he knew was a shield on her emotions. She had to be one of the most emotional demons he had ever met. "Good. Take a seat, Team Urameshi should be here any moment to get the details on this mission."  
  
She blanched, pulling back "Including him?" Koenma nodded "I can't face him right now, Koenma, I'm not ready." Koenma showed pity on his little face and stood from his desk, going to teenage form as he approached her (cause Urameshi always called him names in toddler form haha) and placed both hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at her boss. "I am sorry, Mira. But there is no time to waste, this needs to be started immediately." Suddenly his compassionate look was gone "And if you hadn't been so obstinate in the first place about working with him and the rest of his team, you would have had time to prepare."  
  
She growled low at him and he removed his hands from her shoulders, wisely, and walked back towards his desk, the small wind demoness following him.   
  
Koenma had just taken his place behind his desk, Mira stopped in front of the desk and clasped her hands behind her back, rocking slightly on her feet and then suddenly stopped, her eyes going to the door. That ki, it was so familiar, in all her years since she was his captive, she had never forgotten it. Her eyes hardened and she looked to Koenma, muttering very darkly "You owe me big for this." And then a soft wind gathered around her, lifting her off the airand into the dark corners of the ceiling, blending her into the wall as Team Urameshi tromped in, and with them, the man that had tormented her heart and mind for years.  
  
Hiei sat in a tree, above the redheaded fox, who was patiently waiting for the rest of the team. Red eyes took in the sight of the one below him and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He had done so many evil things in his life, some he had forgotten about, others that weighed in heavily on his mind, always pulling at him. Somehow though, after all this, his sister had accepted him and his fox had given him his heart, accepting Hiei's in return, no matter how black the jaganashi knew it to be.   
  
He had mostly come to grips with his past deeds, only one really tore at him. Hiei shook his head, trying to dispell the image, but not succeeding. Not with last night's conversation so fresh in his mind. Hiei and Kurama had been curled up in bed, talking. Kurama had made the innocent mention of children and an image had flashed of a woman with purple hair, holding a small baby with black and purple spiky hair in her arms crossed his mind. He had stiffened, knowing that the time to tell Kurama or Mira and their child had come. Kurama had felt it and had looked at the small demon, who now looked distraught. "What is wrong, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei turned to his koi and felt safe and protected "I have a child... or had a child, actually."  
  
The redhead had pulled back in shock at this. "What?"  
  
Unable to sit still any longer, the Jaganashi had stood, starting to walk the length of the room. "I had been hired by a demon lord of a small realm, no one of importance, he is long dead. I was to kidnap a young wind demoness. One legend to have great powers." He looked to the kitsune "She had royal purple hair." Kurama's eyes widened. The stories of the purple haired wind masters were almost as legendary as ones of silver kitsune's.  
  
Hiei nodded "I did as I was hired to do, secretted her away to where I was told to go. For weeks, it was the two of us, alone in that shack. I had heard stories of captives and captor's falling for each other, but I had thought it wouldn't happen to me." He looked at his lover "She was so innocent and sweet. I fell for her." Hiei hated the flash of pain that flitted through Kurama's eyes, but he had to confess this to his Koi.  
  
He looked away, staring outside at the dark sky "She taught me what love was." He looked back and smiled at the fox "She prepared the way that allowed me to open up to you, fox." Kurama nodded and Hiei turned back to the window.  
  
"She eventually became pregnant. I was terrified for her when this happened, for awhile there I had allowed myself to think that they would forget we were out here and we could live blissfully." He sighed "It wasn't to be. Her pregnancy was fast, as you know Koorime, Fire Demon and Wind Demon pregnancies are." He touched the window pane "The night after our son was born, the man who hired me showed up. I found out then he was the leader of the Triloh gang." Kurama's eyebrows rose again at this, he had heard of them. "He was incensed that I had mated with her. Apparently she was to be his mate, his wife, give him power, and I had claimed her as my own. I fought with him, killed him. In doing so though, I had made a great deal of enemies. I told her to run, to go to another place with our son, to meet me there."  
  
He sighed and turned back to his fox, surprised to find him right behind him. Strong arms pulled the small Jaganashi close "I was captured, tortured. The only idea that kept me going was that she and our son were out there. I finally escaped, and although badly injured, went to the meeting place. I arrived in time to see her kneeling in the snow, screaming in pain and anger over the dead body of our son." The small fire demons shoulder's began to shake and the fox hugged him tighter.   
  
"She was cursing my name, not understanding why I hadn't returned to her. I couldn't approach her then, she was so upset, I was devastated, my son, he was dead. I watched as she dug his grave, almost with her bare hands, it felt like I was trapped, not being able to move. After she laid him to rest, and left, I drifted down and told him my good bye's. After that, I gave up all hope of happiness and returned to my former life of crime, until you and I joined Team Urameshi."  
  
Hiei felt exhausted after his story was told, amazed at how emotional he still got over the thought of his son's death and her disappearance. Kurama was silent for a long time, holding Hiei. "Did you ever try to find her?"  
  
Hiei shook his head "No, for the longest time afterwards, those that were loyal to the demon lord that ordered her kidnapping were searching for me and I knew if I approached her that she would be taken and possibly killed. I felt that it was the least I could do, protecting her by hiding her from them."  
  
The rest of the night was spent in quiet conversation between the lovers. Pulling out of his memories, Hiei looked down as Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them, Kurama standing up. Feeling lighter in the heart, now that his Koi knew of Mira and their son, Kela, he jumped down to the ground, gave Kuwabara his customary death threat and started to move towards the portal that connected the spirit world with the living world.  
  
The trip through the halls of the Gate of Judgement were done in customary fashion, Yusuke and Kuwabara having their customary fights over who was strongest. Hiei and Kurama followed the two, not showing affections, as they had not revealed to their teammates yet that they were lovers.   
  
They paused before doors of Koenma's office and for a fleeting moment right before Yusuke opened up the big double doors, Hiei felt the whisper of a familiar ki from within. He shook his head 'I must be imagining things. There is no way she is inside, it is just my subconscience playing with me after my talk with Kurama.'  
  
Team Urameshi trooped into Koenma's office and the door closed. Moments later, Hiei and Kuwabara looked from Koenma to a darkened corner near the ceiling, Kurama and Yusuke catching where they were looking a moment later and also glancing up. All four Tentai's were surprised to see a female floating near the ceiling, red eyes glowing downward, purple hair floating on a soft wind, a scowl gracing her lovely features.  
  
Koenma's voice being cleared bought three pair's of eyes down, and he spoke as two pairs of red eyes held. "I need you to work with another of my Reikai Tentai on this new mission."  
  
This brought Hiei's eyes from Mira's to look at Koenma "What?"   
  
The wind demoness floated slowly down, having been seen and landed beside the desk, between Koenma and Yusuke. Her eyes had not left Hiei's face. Before Koenma could introduce her, Hiei spoke her name "Mira." She gave a nod and saw the cute redhead beside him let out a startled gasp and take a step back. She turned her gaze from Hiei to Kurama and raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down before turning back to Hiei.  
  
Mira frowned inwardly, as much as she hated him, seeing him alive and well had filled her with peace. However, as soon as the redhead had gasped, she had looked at him and in an instant had realized the truth of their relationship. She turned to Hiei again and spoke softly "Well, at least he is cute, Hiei." With that she turned to Koenma who was giving her a dirty look, she meerly grinned though. Hiei and Kurama were both blushing, Hiei glaring at Mira and Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at the two demons.  
  
"Wait, are you and Hiei..." Yusuke's voice died off as Kurama looked up and nodded. Mira gave a slight chuckle and Hiei growled "I'll kill you". He darted around the desk at Mira and she calmly caught him with her wind a few inches from her and looked at him "I think later we will talk about who is going to kill who, Hiei." She spat his name like it was a foul substance in her mouth "But for now I suggest you calm down and listen to what Lord Koenma is going to tell you. I am sure you will understand my presence here when he is done." Former lover glared at former lover and Hiei grunted and Mira set him down. He glared at her and then darted back to his fox.   
  
She shook her head, her narrowed eyes watching him and then looked to Koenma. The rest of the team was staring at her, Yusuke and Kuwabara were open mouthed, Hiei was glaring at Koenma, while Kurama was glaring at her for her treatement of Hiei, even though he knew in her eyes she had reason.  
  
Koenma pulled out the picture of Kela and laid it down on the front of his desk. Mira averted her eyes from the small godling to Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned close, staring at the picture for a moment, not getting the connection. Hiei and Kurama, however, both gasped. Hiei took a step back, his eyes wide and they instantly flew to the eyes of Mira, who he realized wasn't as shocked as he was, but no less upset to see the picture of their son.  
  
Kurama cast a quick glance at Mira before fixing his gaze on Koenma. "I thought he was dead." Koenma shook his head, casting a quick glance to Mira and Hiei, both with strained looks on their faces as they looked at each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked puzzled though "Who? Who is it? Who is dead?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke was looking between Mira and Hiei and then to the picture before looking at Kurama "Who is he?" Kurama shook his head "I don't think now is the right time to talk about it. I'll tell you later." Yusuke nodded, although Kuwabara started to object, only to have Urameshi's hand slapped over his mouth.   
  
The room was silent as the rest of the gathered group looked between Hiei and Mira. Finally Hiei tore his gaze from her to pick up the picture of his son. "How?" He looked at Koenma and then Mira, before back to Koenma.  
  
Koenma sighed "He went into hibernation due to his weakening body." He considered his words, feeling it wasn't up to him to discuss who Kela's parents were. "His... mother was weak from fighting off demons, unable to give much milk due to her exhaustion and weakness and it was thought he died. He went into hibernation instead." all heard a soft strangled sob at this and looked to Mira who quickly averted her face, which showed her misery, and she walked to the window, Koenma continued. "After he was buried and his 'grave' abandoned, he was discovered by members of the Triloh gang and taken in, raised as members of the gang. He was fed lies of his parents abandoning him and has grown up with a strong hatred to his mother and father. He is now after them."  
  
Yusuke nodded "So, we are to find this kid's parents and protect them?" Hiei shook his head "They don't need protection."  
  
Kuwabara turned to stare at the short demon "Wait, how do you know that?"   
  
"Hn"  
  
Koenma broke in "Hiei is right, Kela's parents are very powerful demons, they don't need protection. Your mission is to get Kela, he hasn't actually preformed any crimes yet, just training. Once you have him safely from the gang, you should try and destroy them, or at least their leaders."  
  
Kurama frowned "What if Kela discovers that his parents...." he paused and Koenma got the message though, as did Mira and Hiei "Then they need to be able to settle their differences to be able to show their son that he wasn't abandoned."   
  
A soft voice floated from the window "At least by his mother." Hiei and Kurama turned angrily at the wind demoness "His father didn't abandon him either." Hiei growled.  
  
She spun from the window "Oh really? Is that what non abandonment is called? Leaving his defenseless mate and their newborn son at the mercy of the elements and attackers while he goes off and does as he pleases."  
  
Hiei growled, darting to her, the others watching this fight in astonishment "How do you know the father left them? Maybe he was detained in a prison, the only thing that kept him going was his desire to get out and come to his little family and finally he gets out and arrives to see his mate screaming in helplessness and anger over the small body of their dead son. The mother of that boy is not the only one that suffered."  
  
Mira had paled in his words and had taken a step back from the fire demon. "What?" Her voice was soft and Hiei nodded "Maybe the mother should have gotten all her information straight before she assumed that the father abandoned them." Mira glared at him, to hide her own pain and confusion "Maybe the father should have approached the mother with this information before their son started to try and destroy them."  
  
"Maybe the father wanted too, but couldn't to protect the mother in the only way he knew how from the Triloh gang, which were still after her for her power and the only way he knew how was to not approach her and give away her location."  
  
Mira was still pale as she and Hiei glared at each other, hiding their pain. Kurama and the others stood back and watched them. With a sigh, Hiei looked down "Maybe the mother will forgive the father for mistakes that he thought were correct at the time."  
  
Mira looked away and then to the group, which was staring. She caught the hostile glare in Kurama's eyes, knowing he wanted her to forgive Hiei. She couldn't do that yet though, so many years of pain had to be dealt with. She turned and moved towards the door. "Maybe."  
  
Hiei stared as she walked out the door, wondering if that "maybe" was her way of trying to start the process of healing between them. He looked back at the others, his eyes widening slightly, having forgotten the others were present. He growled low in his throat, not minding Kurama's presence, or even truth be known, Koenma's, as he probably knew most of the truth anyways. He did mind the detective's and baka's though.  
  
He growled and looked to his mate "You tell them, Kurama. I can't"  
  
And he left the room as Yusuke and Kuwabara turned as one to Kurama. 


End file.
